


manipedi

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Ino needs a favor.Prompts: Hinata being a disaster lesbian. // Modern Setting for Day 1 of Naruto Femslash Week 2018.





	manipedi

“Just _tell_ her, Hinata,” says Kiba, sucking down his milkshake. He says that like it’s _easy,_ like it’s _easy_ to just tell her crush that she likes her Oh So Very Much.

“You should,” Shino agrees, crushing the end of his straw between his fingers. “Why? Because not telling her is making you miserable.”

Hinata looks up from where she’s buried her head in her arms, absolutely miserable – yes, alright, Shino is right. “But I can’t just tell her!” she wails, tears springing to her eyes. “Every time she tries to talk to me I get so nervous and I just can’t do it!”

It’s like the gods have conspired for this moment.

Like Hinata did something really truly terrible in a bad life and this is karma coming to deal with her once and for all.

“Hinata!” Ino crows, turning the corner, and she snags the empty, fourth chair at their table and sits down. “I was looking for you – I need your help.”

“O-Oh?” she asks, barely managing to whisper.

“I’ve got a manipedi _emergency._ I made appointments for tomorrow at 5 for me and Sakura at that new Salon on 8th street, but Sakura’s bailing on me cause she landed a date with that transfer student, Karin! Can you believe her?”

Privately, Hinata thinks that if she managed to land a date with any cute girl, she would probably bail on friend plans, too, but she shakes her head. “N-No, that’s…”

Ino steamrolls right over her, talking away. “And Chouji and Shikamaru are going on trip with their parents this weekend and I asked Tenten but she’s got a _tournament_ tomorrow night, so-“

The blonde gives Hinata her very best puppy dog eyes. “Will you go with me, Hinata? I can’t get a manipedi alone! That’d be so embarrassing, like I don’t have friends or something!”

Hinata has definitely gone to get a manipedi by herself, and doesn’t think it’s very embarrassing at all, and in fact is about to quietly point out that if Ino goes by herself she can get refunded for the other appointment when Shino kicks her under the table.

“She’d _love_ to go,” Kiba says for her, and shoots her a look when Hinata tries to open her mouth.

Ino beams, as if this is exactly what she planned. “Great! I’ll text you about driving deets – I’ve gotta get to volleyball practice.”

She blows Hinata a kiss and disappears like the whirlwind she is.

“…What just happened?” asks Hinata blankly.

Kiba laughs. “Girl, you got yourself a date! Finally!”

She turns her blank gaze upon him. “No, she just needed someone to fill that appointment…”

Shino shakes his head. “I know you are wrong. Why? Because Karin and I have plans tomorrow.”

Oh-

Wait-

That’s-

Color _floods_ Hinata’s face and she buries her face in her hands. “I’ve got a _date,_ ” she squeaks.

“You’ve got a date,” Shino agrees, already pulling out his wallet to buy them another round of milkshakes.

“You’ve got a date,” Kiba agrees with glee, swiping her phone and taking a snapchat selfie of the three of them.

Him grinning at the camera, Shino giving a peace sign with his usual expressionless face, and Hinata, peering up from between her fingers, the biggest smile he’s ever seen on her face.

He adds it to her story and gives her phone back, Shino slipping away to get them their usuals and giving her a very serious look. “Now,” he says. “Next step.”

She furrows her brow. “Next step?”

“What are you going to wear?”

“Oh, god…”

**Author's Note:**

> they're gay
> 
> as always u can find me on chadsuke on tumblr!!! where i take drabble requests


End file.
